


Someday we met again

by orionnebula



Category: Son of a gun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionnebula/pseuds/orionnebula





	Someday we met again

“操，又他妈走错！”Brendan心烦意乱地把棋盘推开，斜睨着至少五米开外的那群只有肌肉没长脑子的家伙们。没错，他又进来了，没错，那个长得挺好看的JR跟他东欧黑帮的小姘头联手摆了他一道，澳洲大陆上臭名昭著的Brendan换了个监狱，继续下他不怎么高明的象棋。这半年来，每次想到惨死的Sam他都一阵暗恨，“狗娘养的Sterlo！”他站起来，椅子被他拉开发出一道刺耳的摩擦声，Dent，Brendan的新跟班，压低眉毛冲着对面的骚动射出两道死光，似乎嘟囔了一句什么。

今天的休息区也跟昨天一样太平，除了有个试图打断棋局的傻逼少了两颗门牙。

Brenton走进厕所，照例从兜里掏出狱警送他的烟卷，掐着过滤嘴凑近却没点燃，“啧，半年，半年也算创了老子记录了。”他把烟卷揣回兜里慢悠悠走进自己那间号子，“JR，小兔崽子，你他妈在搞什么飞机……”

他不是没信任过那个皮肤晒伤笑容天真的冲浪男孩，不，JR才不是冲浪男孩，他甚至不会游泳，每次看到海水他都发晕，“小子，是老子我救了你你才没死在最怕的地方。”Brendan自嘲的笑了一下。“你的菊花也是老子保住的。你大概也知道每天有多少眼睛盯着你漂亮的小屁股，他妈的恩将仇报。”他挺喜欢JR的，现在也不讨厌，只是想掐住冲浪男孩的脖子把他脑袋浸到浴缸里五分钟而已。“臭小子，这次老子再他妈上你的当老子就不混了！”

Brendan仰躺着盯着上铺床板那块污渍，有点犯困。外面突然一阵骚动，门禁警报声和狱警训话声也没能压住，Brendan眼皮没抬一下。Dent会搞定的。

他那间房门被打开了，“5072，上铺，你小子走运了。”狱警2号（Brendan才懒得记他叫什么）拖着长音把门关上。

没有傻逼兮兮自我介绍，没有试探，什么都没有。

 

 

“嘿Lynch，我听说你棋艺还是那么烂。”

“你再叫我一句Lynch你他妈就死定了小子。”


End file.
